


OlicityFuture

by victoriaOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OlicityBaby, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriaOlicity/pseuds/victoriaOlicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick story about Felicity being pregnant with Twins .</p>
            </blockquote>





	OlicityFuture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if some of it's not spelled right it because I have dyslexia but I want to give it a go . If you don't like the story please don't say anything . If you love the story tell me you can find me on Twitter @victori96572376 . And I am getting a beta that there away at the moment. Disclaimer I don't own Arrow .
> 
> So enjoy and let me know what you think. :) 
> 
> I've done a video for this check it out.

............................................................................................................................

It has been 5 years since they stopped Damien Darhk. In that time so much has changed . 

There has been many more villains . 

Who want to hurt the city and the family of Green Arrow but every time they coming we defeat them them. 

But Damien Darhk was the worst for me and Oliver after we got engaged driving in the car we got shot at . 

Oliver was okay but for me my life changed after that day in every way. 

One of the bullet missed my heart but another bullet hit my spine.  
Flashback

"Felicity" Oliver said in a broken voice . 

"Honeybee careful you've just woken up " . Felicity carefully blinked the light from the hospital room was like raises in her eyes . 

Glancing around the hospital room she could see flowers and balloons saying get well . 

Glancing around the room again she could see Oliver's Blue eyes there was something Bad has happened . 

In the voice what did not seem like it belonged to her. 

She said "The team how are they? " They are fine said Oliver . 

 

And in that moment The Doctor came in . 

"Hi Mrs Queen how are you? " said The Doctor. 

I was confused. 

Oliver whispered in her ear they wasn't going to let me in your surgery room so I said you're my wife. 

Then he kissed her on the cheek. 

The Doctor started to speak. 

Felicity said I can't feel my legs why can't I feel my legs. 

End of flashback . 

It took a lot of time and a lot of effort that I can walk now I can't walk like I used to .

i've met so many great people from my accident I met Barbara . 

She's become such a best friend of mine and we both have our own secrets. And on my wedding day she was there she was one of my bridesmaids. 

I don't know much how she got hurt but she said what does not kill you makes you stronger. 

And we been best friends ever since. 

She was in the kitchen getting a bit of milk it sucks at the moment she can't have coffee. 

Started to ring with I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero to the end of the night. 

Oliver I need you to get me some cookies ,because I'm hungry for ,cookies and I need it oh and can you get me some of them chocolate ,pretzels I'm craving them. 

She said that in one breath. 

Okay honey how is Tommy and how's my babies . 

Tommy is fine he's playing with the flash toy and before you say anything the green arrow toy too. 

And he's loving his new toy car Bruce gave him . 

I'm glad he's loving the toys. Speedy can you call the police said Oliver. 

In Felicity Angry voice she says to "Oliver Jonas Queen but you better not be on a mission. 

said what did I say to you don't be on the comms talking to me when you're out there you will be distracted said Felicity. 

" I'm just finishing up okay and then were going to another robbery so I'll be back later" said Oliver. 

but don't forget my cookies and my chocolate covered pretzels and I forgot can you get me some olives and gherkins said Felicity . 

You have the weirdest Cravens said Oliver. 

Oliver they're not as bad as last time with Tommy I liked sardines I think you're lucky that it's just that I like olives and gherkins said Felicity. 

Oliver remembers how she like sardines kissing her that was not very nice and that's the first he's ever not like kissing her. 

Felicity I don't understand why you're not eating mint chocolate ice cream said Oliver. 

Because Tommy doesn't like it and you know I at a lot of that when I was pregnant with him and it's proving that if you eat a lot of it said the child won't like it and the baby's in my belly I'm not gonna not like mint chocolate ice cream. 

One it's green and it's my favourite ice cream said Felicity. 

Till this day his wife still babbles he loves it about her that it's hard to get a wording . 

Speedy just told me that I can go she said that she will handle the break-in. 

I will run to the shops and then I'll be there make sure your Phone is with you all times said Oliver. 

Oliver But said Felicity. 

Oliver cutter off before she says anything more . 

Your nine months pregnant and your due date and any day I do not want to miss it like the last one said Oliver . 

You didn't miss it you are late like always that's fine I'll have my phone on me all time is that ok said Felicity. 

Yes I'll see you later said Oliver . 

She loves her husband but he is so protective of her Tommy and maybe their little girls or boys or girl and boy . 

She is nine months pregnant with twins I thought have one is hard but having to is just lovely. 

She's bought two of every think she's gone bit crazy on these two babies. 

She can't wait to meet them she loves them so much . 

And Tommy is so excited he's only 4 year old and can't wait to be a big brother. Remember when she took him to the ultrasound. 

Tommy, me that your sister or your brother in my belly. 

Tommy look at her and then looked at the screen and said You eat the baby's . 

Her and Oliver just started laughing and he said Mummy didn't eat the babies said Oliver. 

3 hours later . 

Felicity was sitting with Tommy reading the new book what Thea got for Tommy . 

Suddenly she felt the pain and then her PJ were wet . 

Tommy looked up and said Mummy why are you wet. Sweetie your brother or your sister want to see you I need you to get my bag for the hospital okay said Felicity She got up and Tommy ran to her bedroom. 

And the pain started and I'll shit this was bad so she got her phone and started to ring Oliver . 

This is Oliver Queen can't pick up the phone right now as he is Busy . 

Oh my god so she shouted this one was a lot worse than the last traction. 

Going through her contacts she ring every single one nobody answered for god sake. 

She didn't want to think what her mum is doing with Quinton. 

She never wants in her mind. Even Barry wasn't answering , Diggle no answer, .  
she's gone through all her contacts no answer. And finally somebody . 

Hi Felicity how is Tommy and William and how's the little ones said Sara . 

Well I think they might be coming right now yeah that they are said Felicity . 

Is Oliver with you said Sara . 

I can't get hold of him and I can't get hold of anybody else you're the only one answered. Felicity whimpers . 

Was that said Sara . 

contraction said Felicity.  
I will get Ray to come pick you up said Sara. 

Please be quick said Felicity. In that moment she can hear the door opening and she thinks it's Oliver it's William. 

Normally she would be angry at him because he has not told away he's been at this moment she does not care. 

William Said I'm sorry but He can see she's in pain. Are you having the babies said William. 

Yes said Felicity .

Ray is coming to pick me up can you look after Tommy said Felicity. Sure said William.

Ray came really quickly . 

It is so weird that her ex-boyfriend is engaged to her husband ex-girlfriend and life is weird. And her friend from school Ted Grant is going out with laurel. 

They get to the hospital in no time. How is Felicity said Thea.  
,  
She's fine she's just give me a shopping list for things she is craving said Oliver . 

Ollie are you nervous you and Felicity and you are having two babies now and you're going to have like four kids said Thea . 

I was nervous at first but with Tommy and that and William got to do things I didn't do with William with Tommy . 

And I really want a little girl said Oliver. Big Brother if mum and dad can see you now they be so proud of you. 

you're a father and CEO and a hero and you have won the best wife in the world said Thea . 

I do I'm going to pop in the shower are you going up trolling again said Oliver. 

No I think I'm going to go on the salmon ladder and listen to some music said Thea . 

3 hours later . 

Thea was in the shower singing she can't they've her brother is having another two babies can't wait to spoil them. 

Oliver looking at the Cookies which one shall I pick nothing with mint she'll kill me. 

Can't believe this is his life at the moment his beautiful wife is pregnant with Twins and he has two beautiful sons . 

And he goes out some nights now to be the green arrow. Not as much now he that Thea take over she is the red arrow now. 

He thinks I better check the time I better ring her just to make sure what cookies her you want. 

Shit I've left my Phone he gets and pays for what he thinks she wants. 

Is in the lift going to the foundry . 

He surprised to see Sara he didn't think she was in town. 

Ollie Felicity is in labour been trying to ring you don't worry . 

She's got Thea and Donna everybody is Phone was turned off so I use that thing she did what hacks into everybody's electrical Phone . 

Oliver face went cold again he's going to be late. 

In no time he was at the hospital he said I'm here to see My wife Felicity Queen. 

She's in labour. 

Mr Queen your wife is at the point of pushing with quickly get into some scrubs. 

Oliver is looking at his two beautiful little boy & girl and his beautiful wife . 

He can't help but cry . 

Felicity gets his cheek and kisses it. 

So what we going to Name are two little boy & girl.......... 

**Author's Note:**

> I've left it so you can choose the Names :)


End file.
